<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what happens in theatre stays in theatre by notlegalgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251015">what happens in theatre stays in theatre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay'>notlegalgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on True Stories, Fluff, Gen, Humor, More characters will be added as I go, does it count as projecting if youve done it, i guess??? idrk man, i have photo proof of some of these if yall wanna see that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is very self indulgent<br/>i just want to make these volleyball idiots act out the shit my friends and i have done in my theatre class</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what happens in theatre stays in theatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anyways this is based off one of the multiple times i've had a breakdown in theatre</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school day seemed relatively normal. The first two periods passed by slowly, but they were done and it was finally time to go to the shitshow Iwaizumi called theatre class. </p>
<p>  He pushed open the side door the theatre and stepped inside. Huh, he thought as he saw the empty theatre, must be the first one. The director must have been out or backstage, so he was alone. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>   It took a second for him to notice it, but he could hear what sounded like crying? A chill ran down his spine as he remembered the multiple ghost stories that the director had told on Halloween that year. He shook his head and slowly walked down the aisle, getting closer to the crying sounds. Iwaizumi looked down the last aisle of seats, where the crying sounded loudest, and expected the worst. What he did not expect, however, was seeing his best friend.</p>
<p>  Oikawa was laying face down in theand completely sobbing. Why, Iwaizumi, had no clue. As he took in the scene in front of him, his mouth finally caught up to his mind.</p>
<p>  "What the fuck?"</p>
<p>  Oikawa looked up, suprised at the sudden noise. Around hiccups and sobs, he managed to get out, "Oh, hey. I thought I was alone."</p>
<p>  Iwaizumi stared back at him, before throwing his water bottle at Oikawa. "Drink. You're gonna get dehydrated from how much you're crying."</p>
<p>  Oikawa mumbled his thanks and Iwaizumi went to go find his seat.</p>
<p>  They both silently agreed not to talk about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw i was oikawa and my friend was iwa in this situation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>